Te doy mi corazón
by Actriztercaantirosita
Summary: Como en el cuento de Cenicienta, Piper cumple su sueño. A espaldas de su madrastra, se viste como una princesa y se presenta en el baile más importante de Londres. Capta la atención de Jason Grace, el soltero más cotizado. De todos modos, la realidad es que es hija ilegítima de un conde, no tiene fortuna. Ahora como criada de Jason logrará resistirse a sus encantos? Adaptación
1. Prólogo

**Vale, sé que estoy dedicándole mucho tiempo a Percy Jackson pero no me culpen! Es muy genial como para no dedicarle tiempo.**

 **ah y les tengo que aclarar esto es un libro de Julia Quinn yo solo lo adapto para que ustedes amigos lectores puedan disfrutarlo,cambiaré los nombres y algunas cosillas para que queden connlas características de los personajes, pero el libro es lo mismo, de cualquier forma no me pertenecen ni los personajes ni la trama.**

 **Pasado esto disfrútenlolo**

 **Prólogo**

 _Como en el cuento de Cenicienta, Piper ve una noche cumplirse su sueño. A espaldas de su madrastra, se viste como una reina y acude al baile de disfraces más importante de Londres. Lo que es más, consigue captar la atención de Jason Grace, el soltero más atractivo y encantador de la reunión. Sin embargo, pronto vuelve a enfrentarse a su cruda realidad, la de una hija ilegítima, pobre y sin recursos. El destino quiere darle una segunda oportunidad cuando entra a servir en casa de Jason, aunque él no reconoce en ella a la hermosa joven a la que lleva años buscando. Ella es ahora una simple criada, incapaz de revelarle la verdad. La magia de aquella noche parece perdida para siempre ¿o quizás no?_

 _De princesa radiante..._

 _Piper vivió una infancia extraña. Todos sabían que era hija del conde de Penwood y, aunque éste nunca la reconoció como tal, cuidó de que no le faltara nada. Todo cambió cuando su padre se casó de nuevo, y la madrastra y sus dos hijas hicieron de la vida de Piper una pesadilla. Muerto el conde, su testamento las obligaba a cuidar de la niña, pero nunca la consideraron una igual. Y tampoco le permitirían nunca que se atreviera a competir con ellas por las atención de los muy cotizados solteros de la familia Grace, tan atractivos como bien situados. Antes, la echarían a la calle donde, suponían, no tendría jamás una oportunidad de acercarse a ellos._

 _...a criada en casa del príncipe_

 _¿Quién era esa mujer extraordinaria? Jason no puede olvidar aquella belleza enmascarada que le hechizó en un instante, a la que sólo conoce como la Dama Plateada por el color de su vestido y a quien, inconscientemente, le entregó su corazón. Pero ahora, años después, se siente poderosamente atraído por una sencilla criada a la que salva de un asaltante borracho. Ella es la única que le hace revivir la emoción que le produjo la misteriosa enmascarada. Pero también ella parece fuera de su alcance, a causa de las insalvables barreras de clase que los separan. Sin embargo, la familia Grace tiene muchos recursos para ayudar a uno de los suyos cuando surgen problemas de amor..._

Prólogo

Todo el mundo sabía que Piper Maclean era hija ilegítima.

Todos los criados lo sabían. Pero todos querían a Pipes; la querían desde el momento en que llegó a Penwood Park a los tres añitos, un pequeño bultito dejado en la grada de la puerta principal una lluviosa noche de julio, envuelto en una chaqueta demasiado grande. Y puesto que la querían, simulaban que era exactamente lo que el sexto conde de Penwood decía que era: la huérfana de un viejo amigo. Qué más daba que los ojos castaños y los cabellos negro oscuro de Pipes fueran idénticos a los del conde. Qué más daba que la forma de su cara tuviera un extraordinario parecido con la de la madre del conde, que había muerto recientemente, o que su sonrisa fuera una réplica exacta de la sonrisa de la hermana del conde. Nadie deseaba herir los sentimientos de Pipes, ni arriesgarse a perder el empleo, haciendo notar esos parecidos.

El conde, un tal Tristan Gunningworth, jamás hablaba de Pipes ni de sus orígenes, pero seguro que tenía que saber que era su hija bastarda. Nadie sabía el contenido de la carta que el ama de llaves sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta que envolvía a Piper aquella lluviosa noche en que la descubrieron en la puerta; el conde quemó la misiva a los pocos segundos de leerla; observó enroscarse el papel en las llamas, y luego ordenó que le prepararan una habitación a la pequeña, cerca de la sala de los niños. Y desde entonces, ella continuó en esa habitación. Él la llamaba Piper, y ella lo llamaba «milord», y se veían unas pocas veces al año, cuando él venía de Londres a visitar la propiedad, lo que no hacía muy a menudo.

Pero tal vez lo más importante es que Pipes sabía que era bastarda. No tenía muy claro cómo lo supo, sólo sabía que lo sabía, y que tal vez lo había sabido toda su vida. No recordaba nada de su vida anterior a su llegada a Penwood Park, pero sí recordaba un largo viaje en coche a través de Inglaterra, y recordaba a su abuela, terriblemente delgada, la que tosiendo y resollando le decía que iba a ir a vivir con su padre. Y más que cualquier otra cosa, recordaba el momento cuando estaba de pie ante la puerta bajo la lluvia, sabiendo que su abuela estaba escondida entre los arbustos, esperando para ver si la llevaban al interior de la casa.

El conde le puso los dedos bajo la barbilla a la pequeña y le levantó la cara hacia la luz, y en ese momento los dos supieron la verdad.

Todos sabían que Pipes era bastarda y nadie hablaba de eso, y todos estaban muy felices con ese arreglo.

Hasta que el conde decidió casarse.

Pipes se sintió muy contenta cuando se enteró de la noticia. El ama de llaves le dijo que el mayordomo había dicho que el secretario del conde había dicho que el conde pensaba pasar más tiempo en Penwood Park ahora que era un hombre de familia. Y aunque ella no echaba exactamente de menos al conde cuando no estaba, pues era difícil echar de menos a alguien que no le prestaba mucha atención ni siquiera cuando estaba ahí, se le ocurrió que tal vez podría echarlo de menos si llegaba a conocerlo mejor, y que si llegaba a conocerlo mejor tal vez él no se marcharía con tanta frecuencia.

Además, la camarera de la planta superior le dijo que el ama de llaves había dicho que el mayordomo de los vecinos había dicho que la futura esposa del conde ya tenía dos hijas, de edades cercanas a la de ella.

Después de pasar siete años sola en la sala de los niños, a ella le encantó esa noticia. A diferencia de los demás niños del distrito, a ella jamás la invitaban a las fiestas ni a los eventos de la localidad. En realidad nunca nadie la insultaba llamándola bastarda; hacer eso habría equivalido a llamar mentiroso al conde, el que después de declarar que ella era su pupila y estaba bajo su custodia, jamás volvio a tocar el tema. Pero al mismo tiempo, el conde jamás hizo ningún gran esfuerzo por lograr que la aceptaran. Así pues, a sus diez años, sus mejores amigos eran las criadas y los lacayos, y sus padres bien podrían haber sido el ama de llaves y el mayordomo.

Pero por fin iba a tener hermanas.

Ah, sabía muy bien que no podría llamarlas hermanas. Sabía que la presentarían como Piper Maria McLean, la pupila del conde, pero ella las «sentiría» como hermanas. Y eso era lo que verdaderamente importaba.

Y así, una tarde de febrero, Pipes se encontró en el gran vestíbulo principal junto con todos los criados reunidos allí, esperando, mirando por la ventana para ver llegar por el camino de entrada el coche del conde que traía a la nueva condesa y a sus dos hijas. Y al conde, claro. —¿Cree que le caeré bien? —preguntó en un susurro a la señora Heatia, el ama de llaves—. A la esposa del conde, quiero decir.

—Claro que le caerás bien, cariño —le susurró la señora Hestia.

Pero Pipes vio que en sus ojos no había tanta seguridad como en el tono de su voz. Tal vez la nueva condesa no aceptaría de buena gana la presencia de la hija bastarda de su marido.

—¿Y tendré las clases con sus hijas?

—No tiene ningún sentido que te den las clases por separado.

Pipes asintió, pensativa, y entonces vio el coche avanzando por el camino de entrada. Se revolvió inquieta.

—¡Han llegado! —susurró, nerviosa.

La señora Hestia alargó la mano para darle una palmadita en la cabeza, pero ella ya había corrido hasta la ventana, y estaba con la cara prácticamente pegada al cristal.

El conde bajó primero del coche y se volvió a ayudar a bajar a dos niñas. Éstas vestían abrigos negros iguales. Una llevaba una cinta rosa en el pelo; la otra, una cinta amarilla. Cuando las niñas se hicieron a un lado, el conde alargó la mano hacia el interior del coche para ayudar a bajar a una última persona.

A Pipes se le quedó el aire atrapado en la garganta mientras esperaba la aparición de la condesa. Cruzó los deditos y de sus labios salió una sola súplica: «Por favor. Por favor, que me quiera».

Tal vez si la condesa la amaba, el conde la amaría también, y tal vez, aunque no la llamara hija, la tratara como si lo fuera, y entonces serían una verdadera familia. Mirando por la ventana, Pipes vio bajar del coche a la condesa, y sus movimientos tan elegantes y gráciles le recordaron a la delicada alondra que de vez en cuando chapoteaba en el agua del bebedero del jardín. Incluso su sombrero estaba adornado por una larga pluma color turquesa que brillaba al sol del crudo invierno.

—Qué hermosa es —susurró.

Echó una rápida mirada a la señora Hestia para calibrar su reacción, pero el ama de llaves estaba muy erguida, en rígida posición firme, sus ojos fijos al frente, esperando que el conde hiciera entrar a su nueva familia para hacer las presentaciones.

Pipes tragó saliva, sin saber dónde tenía que situarse. Todos los demás parecían tener un lugar asignado. Los criados estaban formados según categorías, desde el mayordomo a la más humilde de las fregonas. Incluso los perros estaban sentados sumisamente en un rincón, sus correas sujetas firmemente por el encargado de los perros cazadores.

Pero ella era una desarraigada. Si de verdad fuera la hija de la casa, estaría junto a su institutriz esperando a la nueva condesa. Si de verdad fuera la pupila del conde, estaría en ese lugar también. Pero la señorita Timmons había cogido un fuerte catarro y se negó a salir de la sala de estudio de los niños para bajar. Ninguno de los criados creyó ni por un instante que estuviera enferma de verdad. Había estado muy bien la noche anterior, pero todos comprendían su mentira. Después de todo, Pipes era la hija ilegítima del conde, y nadie habría querido ser la persona que hiciera un insulto a la condesa pre- sentándole a la bastarda de su marido.

Y la condesa tendría que ser ciega o tonta, o las dos cosas, para no darse cuenta al instante de que la niña era algo más que la pupila del conde.

Repentinamente abrumada por la timidez, Piper fue a ponerse en un rincón, encogida, cuando dos lacayos abrieron las puertas con ademán triunfal. Primero entraron las dos niñas, que se hicieron a un lado para que entrara el conde llevando a la condesa. El conde presentó a la condesa y a sus hijas al mayordomo, y el mayordomo les presentó al resto de los criados.

Y Pipes esperó.

El mayordomo presentó a los lacayos, a la cocinera jefe, al ama de llaves, a los mozos de cuadra.

Y Pipes continuó esperando.

Presentó a las cocineras, a las camareras de la planta superior, a las fregonas.

Y Pipes continuó esperando.

Finalmente el mayordomo, que se llamaba Rumsey, presentó a la más humilde de las criadas, una fregona muy joven llamada Dulcie que había entrado a trabajar ahí sólo hacía una semana. El conde movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, dio las gracias, y Pipes seguía esperando, sin tener la menor idea de qué debía hacer.

Entonces se aclaró la garganta y avanzó un paso, con una nerviosa sonrisa en la cara. No pasaba mucho tiempo con el conde, pero siempre que él visitaba Penwood Park la presentaban a él, y él siempre le dedicaba algunos minutos de su tiempo, para preguntarle cómo le iba en las clases y lecciones, y luego la instaba a volver a la sala de los niños.

Seguro que él seguiría queriendo saber cómo le iba en los estudios, aun cuando se hubiera casado. Seguro que querría saber que ya dominaba la ciencia de multiplicar fracciones y que no hacía mucho la señorita Timmons había declarado que su pronunciación del francés era «perfecta».

Pero él estaba ocupado diciéndoles algo a las hijas de la condesa y no la oyó. Volvió a aclararse la garganta, esta vez más fuerte, y dijo:

—¿Milord? —Notó que la voz le salió más temblorosa que lo que hubiera querido.

El conde se volvió hacia ella.

— Ah, Piper. No sabía que estabas aquí.

Pipes sonrió de oreja a oreja. No era que él hubiera hecho caso omiso de ella, después de todo.

—¿Y quién es esta niña? —preguntó la condesa, acercándose más para verla mejor.

— Mi pupila —contestó el conde—. La señorita Piper McLean.

La condesa le clavó una mirada evaluadora, y entrecerró los ojos.

Y los entrecerró más.

Y los entrecerró más aún.

—Ya veo —dijo.

Y todos los presentes en el gran vestíbulo comprendieron al instante que sí lo veía.

— Quione —dijo la condesa girándose hacia sus dos hijas—. . Venid conmigo.

Las niñas se pusieron inmediatamente al lado de su madre. Piper se atrevió a sonreírles. La más pequeña le correspondió la sonrisa, pero la mayor, cuyo pelo era del color del oro batido, siguiendo el ejemplo de su madre, levantó la cara apuntando la nariz hacia arriba y firmemente desvió la vista.

Piper tragó saliva y volvió a sonreír a la niña amistosa, pero esta vez la niña se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa, y bajó la vista hacia el suelo.

Dando la espalda a Piper, la condesa dijo al conde: —Supongo que tienes habitaciones preparadas para Quione y Posy.

—Sí. Cerca de la sala de los niños. Justo al lado de la de Piper.

Después de un largo silencio, la condesa debió llegar a la conclusión de que ciertas batallas no han de lucharse delante de los sirvientes, porque se limitó a decir: —Ahora querría subir a las habitaciones.

Acto seguido se marchó, llevando con ella al conde y a sus hijas. Pipes observó a la familia subir la escalera y, cuando las perdió de vista en el rellano, se giró hacia la señora Gibbons y le preguntó:

—¿Cree que debería subir a ayudarlas? Podría enseñarles la sala de estudio a las niñas.

La señora Gibbons negó con la cabeza.

—Parecían cansadas —mintió—. Seguro que necesitan dormir una siesta.

Pipes frunció el ceño. Le habían dicho que Quione tenía once años y Posy diez. Era bastante raro que necesitaran una siesta.

La señora Gibbons le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. —Será mejor que vengas conmigo. Me irá bien tener compañía, y la cocinera me dijo que acaba de sacar del horno una buena cantidad de tortas dulces. Creo que todavía están calientes.

Pipes asintió y la siguió. Esa tarde tendría tiempo de sobra para conocer a las dos niñas. Les enseñaría la sala de los niños, se harían amigas y dentro de poco tiempo serían como hermanas.

Sonrió. Sería maravilloso tener hermanas.

Ocurrió que Pipes no se encontró con Quione ni con Posy, ni con el conde ni la condesa, si es por eso, hasta el día siguiente. Cuando entró en la sala de los niños para cenar, vio que la mesa estaba puesta para dos personas, no para cuatro, y la señorita Timmons (que se había recuperado milagrosamente de su dolencia) le dijo que Quione y Posy estaban tan cansadas por el viaje que no cenarían esa noche.

Pero las niñas tenían que recibir sus clases, de modo que a la mañana siguiente llegaron a la sala arrastrando penosamente los pies detrás de la condesa. Pipes ya llevaba casi una hora trabajando en sus lecciones, y levantó la vista de su deber de aritmética con gran interés. Pero esta vez no sonrió a las niñas; le pareció que era mejor no hacerlo.

—Señorita Timmons —dijo la condesa.

—Milady —respondió la señorita Timmons inclinándose en una venia.

—Ha dicho el conde que usted enseñará a mis hijas. —Pondré el mayor esmero, milady.

La condesa hizo un gesto hacia la niña mayor, la que tenía el pelo dorado y los ojos color aciano. Pipes pensó que era tan bonita como la muñeca de porcelana que le enviara el conde desde Londres cuando cumplió siete años.

—Ella es Quione —dijo la condesa—. Tiene once años. Y ella es Posy —añadió, indicando a la otra niña, que no había apartado los ojos de sus zapatos—. Tiene diez.

Pipes miró a Posy con gran interés; a diferencia de su madre y de su hermana, tenía el pelo y los ojos muy oscuros, y las mejillas un poco rollizas.

—Pipes también tiene diez años —repuso la señorita Timmons.

La condesa frunció los labios.

—Quiero que lleve a las niñas a hacer un recorrido por la casa y el jardín.

La señorita Timmons asintió.

—Muy bien. Pipes, deja la pizarra. Después podremos volver a la aritmética...

—Sólo a mis hijas —interrumpió la condesa, con voz cálida y fría al mismo tiempo—. Quiero hablar con Pipes a solas.

Pipes tragó saliva y trató de levantar la vista hasta los ojos de la condesa, pero no logró pasar más arriba del mentón. Mientras la señorita Timmons hacía salir de la sala a las niñas, se puso de pie, esperando más órdenes de la nueva esposa de su padre.

—Sé quién eres —le dijo la condesa tan pronto como se cerró la puerta.

—¿Mii...milady?

—Eres su bastarda, y no intentes negarlo.

Sophie guardó silencio. Ésa era la verdad, claro, pero nunca nadie lo había dicho jamás en voz alta. Al menos no a su cara.

La condesa le cogió el mentón y se lo apretó y tironeó hasta que ella se vio obligada a mirarla a los ojos. —Escucha —le dijo la condesa en tono amenazador—. Puede que vivas en Penwood Park y que compartas las clases con mis hijas, pero no eres otra cosa que una bastarda y eso serás toda tu vida. No cometas jamás, nunca, el error de pensar que vales tanto como el resto de nosotras.

Pipes dejó escapar un suave gemido. La condesa le tenía enterradas las uñas bajo la barbilla.

—Mi marido —continuó la condesa— siente una especie de equivocada obligación hacia ti. Es admirable que se ocupe de reparar sus errores, pero es un insulto para mí que te tenga en mi casa, te alimente, te vista y te eduque como si fueras su verdadera hija.

Pero es que era su verdadera hija, pensó Pipes, y ésa había sido su casa desde mucho más tiempo que de la condesa.

La condesa le soltó bruscamente el mentón.

—No quiero verte —siseó—. No quiero que me hables, y no intentes jamás estar en mi compañía. Tampoco hablarás con Quione ni con Posy fuera de las horas de clase. Ellas son las hijas de la casa ahora, y no deben asociarse con niñas de tu calaña. ¿Alguna pregunta? Pipes negó con la cabeza.

—Estupendo.

Dicho eso, la condesa salió rápidamente de la sala, dejando a Pipes con las piernas y los labios temblorosos. Y muchísimas lágrimas.

Con el tiempo Pipes se fue enterando de más cosas acerca de su precaria situación. Los criados siempre lo sabían todo, por lo tanto todo llegaba finalmente a sus oídos.

La condesa, cuyo o nombre era Medea, había insistido desde el primer día en que la expulsaran de la casa. Pero el conde se negó. No era necesario que amara a Pipes, le dijo tranquilamente, ni siquiera era necesario que le cayera bien; pero tenía que soportarla. Él había reconocido su responsabilidad hacia la niña durante siete años y no estaba dispuesto a dejar de hacerlo.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de Medea, Quione y Posy trataban a Piper con hostilidad y desdén, aunque estaba claro que el corazón de Posy no era dado a la tortura y la crueldad como lo era el de Rosamund. No había nada que gustara más a Quione que pellizcarle y retorcerle la piel del dorso de la mano cuando la señorita Timmons no estaba mirando. Ella nunca decía nada; dudaba de que la señorita Timmons tuviera el valor de reprender a Quione (la que sin duda correría a contarle una falsedad a Medea), y si alguien advertía que sus manos siempre tenían moretones, nadie lo decía jamás. Posy le demostraba amabilidad de tanto en tanto, aunque con más frecuencia que menos se limitaba a suspirar y decir:

—Mi mamá dice que no debo ser simpática contigo.

En cuanto al conde, nunca intervenía.

Y así continuó la vida de Pipes

durante cuatro años, hasta que el conde sorprendió a todo el mundo una tarde mientras tomaba el té en la rosaleda, cuando, llevándose la mano al pecho y emitiendo una resollante exclamación, cayó de bruces sobre los adoquines.

No recuperó el conocimiento.

Su muerte fue una conmoción para todo el mundo. El conde sólo tenía cuarenta años. ¿Quién podía imaginar que le fallaría el corazón siendo tan joven? Y nadie se sorprendió más que Medea, la que desde su noche de bodas había intentado desesperadamente concebir al importantísimo heredero.

—¡Podría estar encinta! —se apresuró a decir a los abogados del conde—. No pueden darle el título a un primo lejano. Yo podría estar embarazada

Pero no estaba embarazada, y cuando se leyó el testamento del conde un mes después (los abogados decidieron darle el tiempo a la condesa para que comprobara si estaba embarazada), Medea se vio obligada a sentarse al lado del nuevo conde, un joven bastante disipado que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo borracho.

La mayoría de los deseos expresados por el conde en su testamento eran del tipo normal. Dejaba legados a los criados leales. Dejaba fondos para Quione, Posy e incluso Pipes, asegurando respetables dotes para las tres niñas.

Y entonces el abogado llegó al nombre de Medea.

A mi esposa Medea Gunnzngworth, condesa de Penwood, dejo un ingreso anual de dos mil libras...

—¿Sólo eso? —exclamó Araminta.

... a menos que acceda a albergar, proteger y cuidar de mi pupila, la señorita Piper Maria McLean, hasta que cumpla los veinte años, en cuyo caso el ingreso anual se triplicará a seis mil libras.

—No la quiero —susurró Nedea.

—No tiene por qué hacerlo —le recordó el abogado—. Puede...

—¿Vivir con unas míseras dos mil libras al año? —ladró ella—. Creo que no.

El abogado, que vivía con bastante menos de dos mil libras al año, guardó silencio.

El nuevo conde, que había estado bebiendo sin parar durante toda la reunión, se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Medea se puso de pie.

—¿Cuál es su decisión? —le preguntó el abogado.

—La acepto —contestó ella en voz baja.

—¿Voy a buscar a la niña para decírselo?

Medea negó con la cabeza.

—Se lo diré yo personalmente.

Pero cuando Medea encontró a Pipes se calló unas cuantas cosas importantes.


	2. De criada, a princesa radiante

Capítulo 1

 _La invitación más codiciada en la temporada de este año tiene que ser sin duda alguna la del baile de máscaras en la casa Grace, que se celebrará el próximo lunes. En efecto, una no puede dar dos pasos sin verse obligada a escuchar a alguna mamá de la alta sociedad haciendo elucubraciones sobre quién asistirá y, tal vez lo más importante, quién se disfrazará de qué._

 _Sin embargo, ninguno de estos temas son ni de cerca tan intere- santes como el de los dos hermanos Grace solteros. (Antes que alguien señale que existe un tercer hermano Grace soltero, permitid que esta cronista os asegure que conoce muy bien la existencia de Connor Grace. Pero sólo tiene catorce años, por lo tanto no corresponde hablar de él en esta determinada columna, la que trata, como suelen tratar las columnas de esta cronista, del más sagrado de los deportes: la caza de marido.)_

 _Si bien los señores Grace no poseen ningún título de nobleza, se los considera dos de los principales partidos de la temporada. Es un hecho bien sabido que ambos son dueños de respetables fortunas, y no hace falta ser muy observador para advertir que también poseen la belleza Grace, como la poseen los ocho miembros de esta prole._

 _¿Aprovechará alguna damita el misterio de una noche de máscaras para cazar a uno de los cotizados solteros?_

 _Esta cronista ni siquiera hará el intento de elucubrar._

 _Ecos de Sociedad de Lady Iris, 31 de mayo de 1815_

¡Piper! ¡Piper!

Continuaron los gritos, fuertes como para romper los cristales, o por lo menos un

tímpano.

-¡Voy Quione! ¡Voy!

Cogiéndose la falda de lana basta, Piper subió a toda prisa la escalera, pero en el

cuarto peldaño:, se resbaló y alcanzó justo a cogerse de la baranda para no caer sentada. Tendría que haber recordado que los peldaños estarían resbaladizos; ella misma había ayudado a la criada de la planta baja a encerarlos esa mañana.

Deteniéndose con un patinazo en la puerta del dormitorio de Rosamund, tratando de

recuperar el aliento, dijo:

-¿Sí?

-El té está frío.

«Estaba caliente cuando te lo traje hace una hora, holgazana pesada», deseó decir

Piper, pero dijo:

-Te traeré otra tetera.

Quione sorbió por la nariz.

-Procura hacerlo.

Piper estiró los labios formando un gesto que los cegatones podrían llamar sonrisa, y

cogió la bandeja.

-¿Dejo las galletas?

Quione negó con su hermosa cabeza.

-Quiero de las recién hechas.

Con los hombros ligeramente encorvados por el peso del contenido de la bandeja,

Piper salió de la habitación y tuvo buen cuidado de no comenzar a refunfuñar hasta cuando se

había alejado bastante por el corredor. Quione vivía pidiendo té y luego no se molestaba en tomárselo hasta pasada una hora. Entonces, lógicamente, el té ya se había enfriado, por lo que tenía que pedir que le llevaran otra tetera con té caliente.

Lo cual significaba que ella vivía subiendo y bajando la escalera a toda prisa, arriba y

abajo, arriba y abajo. A veces le parecía que eso era lo único que hacía en su vida.

Subir y bajar, subir y bajar.

Y claro, también estaban el arreglar ropa, el planchar, peinar, limpiar y abrillantar los

zapatos, zurcir, remendar, hacer las camas, en fin.

\- ¡Piper!

Se giró y vio a Posy caminando hacia ella.

-Piper, quería preguntarte, ¿encuentras que este color me sienta bien?

Con mirada evaluadora contempló el disfraz de sirena que le enseñaba Posy. El corte no

era el adecuado, pues Posy continuaba conservando la gordura de cuando era niña, pero el color

sí hacía resaltar lo mejor de su piel.

-Es un hermoso matiz de verde -contestó, sinceramente-. Te hace ver muy sonrosadas

las mejillas.

-Ah, qué bien, me alegra tanto que te guste. Tienes un verdadero don para elegir mi

ropa. -Sonriendo, alargó la mano y cogió una galleta azucarada de la bandeja-. Madre ha estado absolutamente insoportable conmigo toda la semana por el baile de máscaras, y sé que no veré el fin de eso si no me veo bien. 0 -añadió arrugando la cara en un mal gesto- si ella encuentra que no me veo bien. Está resuelta a que una de nosotras atrape a uno de los hermanos Grace que quedan solteros, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé.

-Y para empeorar las cosas, esa mujer Iris ha vuelto a escribir sobre ellos. Eso

sólo -Posy guardó silencio para terminar de masticar y tragar- le abre el apetito.

-¿Era muy buena la columna esta mañana? -preguntó Piper, apoyándose la bandeja en

la cadera-. Aún no he tenido la oportunidad de leerla.

\- Bah, lo de siempre -repuso Posy agitando la mano-. La verdad es que puede ser muy

aburrida, ¿sabes?

Sophie intentó sonreír y no lo consiguió. Nada le gustaría más que vivir un día de la

aburrida vida de Posy. Bueno, tal vez no le gustaría tener a Medea por madre, pero no le molestaría una vida de fiestas, salidas y veladas musicales.

-Veamos -musitó Posy-. Había una reseña sobre el último baile de lady Atenea, un corto comentario sobre el vizconde Guelph, que parece estar bastante enamorado de una muchacha de Escocia, y luego una larga columna sobre el próximo baile de máscaras de los Grace.

Sophie exhaló un suspiro. Llevaba semanas leyendo acerca de ese baile de máscaras, y aunque no era otra cosa que una doncella de la señora (y de tanto en tanto criada también, siempre que Medea consideraba que no trabajaba bastante) no podía dejar de desear asistir a ese baile.

-Yo por mi parte estaré encantada si ese vizconde Guelph se compromete en

matrimonio -comentó Posy, cogiendo otra galleta-. Eso significará que madre tendrá un soltero menos del que hablar y hablar como posible marido. Y no es que yo haya tenido alguna esperanza de atraer su atención de todos modos. -Tomó un bocado de la galleta, haciéndola crujir fuerte-. Espero que lady Iris tenga razón respecto a él.

-Probablemente la tiene -contestó Sophie.

Leía la hoja Ecos de Sociedad de Lady Iris desde que empezara a aparecer en

1813, y la columnista de cotilleos casi siempre tenía razón cuando se trataba de asuntos de Mercado Matrimonial.

Lógicamente ella no había tenido jamás la oportunidad de ver ese Mercado en persona, pero si alguien leía la Whistledown con suficiente frecuencia casi podía sentirse parte de la Sociedad londinense sin asistir a ningún baile.

En realidad, leer la Iris era para ella un pasatiempo verdaderamente agradable.

Ya había leído todas las novelas de la biblioteca, y puesto que ni Medea, Quione ni Posy eran particularmente aficionadas a la lectura, no tenía esperanzas de que entrara algún libro nuevo en la casa.

Pero la hoja Iris era divertidísima. Nadie conocía la verdadera identidad de la

columnista. Cuando hizo su primera aparición la hoja informativa hacía dos años, las

elucubraciones estuvieron a la orden del día. Incluso en esos momentos, siempre que lady Iris comentaba algún cotilleo particularmente jugoso, la dama volvía a ser tema de

conversación y de suposiciones; volvía la curiosidad sobre quién demonios podía ser esa persona que informaba con tanta rapidez y exactitud.

En cuanto a Piper, para ella Iris era un seductor atisbo del mundo que podría

haber sido el de ella si sus padres hubieran legalizado su unión. Habría sido la hija del conde, no la bastarda; su apellido habría sido Gunningworth, no McLean.

Aunque sólo fuera una vez, le gustaría ser ella la que subía al coche y asistía al baile.

En lugar de eso, era la que vestía a las demás para sus salidas nocturnas, ciñéndole el

corsé a Posy, peinando a Quione o limpiando un par de zapatos de Medea.

Pero no podía, o al menos no debía, quejarse. Tal vez tenía que servir de doncella a

Medea y a sus hijas, pero por lo menos tenía un hogar, lo cual era más de lo que tenían la mayoría de las muchachas en su situación.

Su padre no le dejó nada al morir; bueno, nada aparte de un techo sobre la cabeza. Con su testamento se aseguró de que no la pudieran echar de la casa hasta que tuviera veinte años. D ninguna manera iba a perder Medea el derecho a cuatro mil libras anuales echándola de casa. Pero esas cuatro mil libras eran de Medea, no de ella, y jamás había visto ni un solo dracma de ellas. Desaparecieron los hermosos vestidos que se había acostumbrado a usar, siendo reemplazados por los de lana basta de las criadas. Y comía lo que comían las demás criadas, lo

que fuera que Medea, Quione y Posy decidieran dejar de sobras.

Sin embargo, hacía casi un año que llegó y pasó su vigésimo cumpleaños, y continuaba viviendo en la casa Penwood, seguía desviviéndose en el servicio a Medea. Por algún motivo desconocido, ya fuera porque no quería formar (o pagar) a otra doncella, ésta le había permitido seguir viviendo en la casa.

Y ella continuó, claro. Si Medea era el demonio que conocía, el resto del mundo era

el demonio que no conocía. Y ella no tenía idea de cuál podía ser peor.

-¿No te pesa mucho esa bandeja?

Piper cerró y abrió los ojos para salir de su ensimismamiento y centró la atención en

Posy, que estaba cogiendo la última galleta de la bandeja.

-Sí, pesa bastante. Y ya debería estar en la cocina con ella.

Posy sonrió.

-No te detendré más tiempo, pero cuando hayas acabado eso, ¿podrías plancharme el

vestido rosa? Me lo voy a poner esta noche. Ah, y supongo que tendrías que limpiar los zapatos a juego también. Quedaron un poco polvorientos la última vez que me los puse y ya sabes cómo es madre con los zapatos. Que más da que no se vean bajo mi falda. Ella se fijará en la más mínima motita de polvo en el instante en que me levante la falda para subir un peldaño. Piper asintió, añadiendo mentalmente esas peticiones a su lista de quehaceres diarios.

\- ¡Hasta luego, entonces! -dijo Posy y, tragándose lo que quedaba de galleta,

desapareció en su dormitorio. Y Piper bajó a la cocina.

Pasados unos días, Piper estaba arrodillada con unos cuantos alfileres entre los

dientes, haciendo los arreglos de último momento en el disfraz de Medea para el baile. El traje Reina Isabel había llegado perfecto de la modista, pero Medea insistió en que le quedaba un cuarto de pulgada más ancho en la cintura.

-¿Cómo está ahí? -preguntó, hablando entre dientes para que no se le cayeran los

alfileres.

-Demasiado ceñido.

Piper cambió de sitio unos pocos alfileres.

-¿Y ahora?

-Demasiado suelto.

Piper sacó un alfiler y lo prendió justo en el punto donde había estado antes.

-¿Y ahora, como está?

Medea giró el cuerpo hacia un lado y hacia el otro y, finalmente, declaró.

-Así está bien.

Sonriendo para sus adentros, Piper se puso de pie para ayudarla a quitarse el vestido.

-Lo necesitaré dentro de una hora si queremos llegar a tiempo al baile -dijo Medea.

-Sí, por supuesto -repuso Piper.

Había descubierto que en sus conversaciones con Medea era más sencillo decir

muchas veces «por supuesto».

-Este baile es muy importante -declaró Medea muy seria-. Quione tiene que lograr

un matrimonio ventajoso este año. El nuevo conde... -se estremeció disgustada; seguía considerando un intruso al conde heredero, aun cuando era el pariente vivo más cercano del difunto conde-. Bueno, me ha dicho que éste es el último año que podemos usar la casa Penwood de Londres. Qué descaro tiene el hombre. Yo soy la condesa viuda, después de todo, y Quione son las hijas del conde.

«Hijastras», corrigió Piper en silencio.

-Tenemos todo el derecho a usar la casa Penwood para la temporada. Qué planes tiene él para la casa, no lo sabré jamás.

-Tal vez desea asistir a las fiestas de la temporada y buscar esposa -sugirió Piper-.

Deseará un heredero, seguro.

Medea frunció el ceño.

-Si Quione no se casa con un hombre rico, no sé qué haremos. Es muy difícil

encontrar una casa de alquiler adecuada. Y muy caro también.

Piper se abstuvo de comentar que por lo menos no tenía que pagar a una doncella. De

hecho, hasta que ella cumplió los veinte años, Medea había recibido cuatro mil libras al año simplemente por tener una doncella.

Medea hizo chasquear los dedos.

-No olvides que Quione necesitará que le empolves el pelo.

Quione iría vestida de María Antonieta. Piper le había preguntado si pensaba

ponerse una cinta color rojo sangre alrededor del cuello. A Quione no le hizo ninguna gracia la broma.

Medea se puso su vestido y se ciñó el fajín con movimientos rápidos y tensos.

-Y Posy -arrugó la nariz-. Bueno, Posy necesitará tu ayuda en una u otra cosa, seguro.

-Siempre estoy feliz de ayudar a Posy -replicó Piper.

Medea entrecerró los ojos, como tratando de determinar si eso había sido una

insolencia.

-Procura hacerlo -dijo al fin, pronunciando bien cada sílaba. Acto seguido, salió en

dirección al cuarto de baño.

Piper se cuadró cuando se cerró la puerta.

-Ah, estás aquí, Piper -dijo Quione irrumpiendo en la sala-. Necesito tu ayuda

inmediatamente.

-Creo que eso tendrá que esperar hasta...

-¡He dicho inmediatamente! -ladró Quione.

Piper cuadró los hombros y le dirigió una mirada acerada.

-Tu madre quiere que le arregle el vestido.

-Quítale los alfileres y dile que ya lo arreglaste. No notará la diferencia.

Piper, que había estado considerando la posibilidad de hacer justamente eso, emitió un gemido. Si hacía lo que le pedía Quione, ésta iría con el cuento al día siguiente y Medea despotricaría y rabiaría toda una semana. No tenía más remedio que hacer el arreglo.

-¿Qué necesitas, Quione?

-Hay un descosido en el dobladillo de mi disfraz. No tengo idea de cómo se hizo.

-Tal vez cuando te lo probaste...

-¡No seas impertinente!

Sophie cerró la boca. Le resultaba mucho más difícil aceptar órdenes de Quione que

de Medea, tal vez porque en otro tiempo habían sido iguales, y compartían la misma aula y la misma institutriz.

-Tienes que repararlo enseguida -insistió Quione, sorbiendo afectadamente por la

nariz.

Piper suspiró.

-Tráelo. Lo haré tan pronto como acabe con lo de tu madre. Te prometo que lo tendrás

con tiempo de sobra.

-No quiero llegar tarde a este baile -le advirtió Quione-. Si me retraso, querré tu

cabeza en una bandeja.

-No llegarás tarde -le prometió Piper.

Quione emitió una especie de resoplido malhumorado y salió corriendo a buscar el

traje.

\- ¡Uuf!

Piper levantó la vista y vio a Quione chocar con Posy, que iba entrando

precipitadamente por la puerta.

-¡Mira por dónde andas, Posy! -regañó Quione.

-¡Tú también podrías mirar por dónde andas! -replicó Posy.

-Yo iba mirando. Es imposible sortearte a ti, gorda.

Con las mejillas teñidas de rojo subido, Posy se hizo a un lado.

-¿Se te ofrecía algo, Posy? -le preguntó Piper, tan pronto como desapareció

Quione.

-Sí. ¿Podrías reservarte un tiempo extra para peinarme esta noche? Encontré unas cintas verdes que tienen un cierto parecido a algas.

Piper hizo una larga espiración. Las cintas verde oscuro no se verían muy bien sobre

el pelo oscuro de la muchacha, pero no tuvo valor para hacérselo notar.

-Lo intentaré, Posy, pero tengo que remendar el vestido de Quione y arreglarle la

cintura al de tu madre.

-Ah.

La expresión de Posy era tan afligida que casi le partió el corazón a Piper. Aparte de

los criados, Posy era la única persona que era medio amable con ella en la casa de Medea.

-No te preocupes -la tranquilizó-. Yo me encargaré de que lleves el pelo bonito esta

noche, tengamos el tiempo que tengamos.

-¡Ay, gracias, Piper! Yo...

-¿Aún no has empezado a arreglar mi vestido? -tronó Medea, volviendo del cuarto de

aseo.

Piper tragó saliva.

-Estuve hablando con Quione y Posy. Quione se rompió el vestido y...

-¡Ponte a trabajar!

-Sí, al instante. -Se dejó caer en el sofá y dio vuelta del revés el vestido para entrarlo en la cintura-. Más rápido que al instante -masculló-. Más rápido que el aleteo de un colibrí. Más rápido que...

-¿Qué dices? -le preguntó Medea.

-Nada.

-Bueno, deja de parlotear inmediatamente. Encuentro particularmente irritante el sonido… la señora Hestia le guiñó un ojo desde la puerta.

-¡Piper! ¿No me has oído?

-Perdón. ¿Qué decía?

-Te estaba diciendo -contestó Medea en tono antipático-, que será mejor que te

pongas a trabajar en mi vestido al instante. Si llegamos tarde al baile tú responderás de eso mañana.

-Sí, por supuesto -se apresuró a decir Piper.

Enterró la aguja en la tela y comenzó a coser, pero su mente seguía puesta en la señora Hestia.

¿Un guiño?

¿Qué demonios significaba ese guiño?

Tres horas después, Piper estaba en las gradas de la puerta principal de la casa

Penwood mirando cómo Medea, Quione y luego Posy cogían una a una la mano del lacayo y subían al coche. Le hizo un gesto de despedida a Posy, que se lo correspondió, y luego se quedó observando el coche avanzar por la calle hasta desaparecer en la esquina. La mansión Grace, donde se celebraría el baile de máscaras, estaba a sólo seis manzanas de distancia, pero Medea habría insistido en hacer el trayecto en coche aunque la casa hubiera estado al lado.

Era importante hacer una grandiosa entrada, después de todo.

Exhalando un suspiro, subió la escalinata para entrar en la casa. Por lo menos, con la

emoción del momento, Medea había olvidado dejarle una lista de tareas para hacer durante su ausencia. Una noche libre era un verdadero lujo; tal vez releería una novela. O tal vez podría encontrar la edición de Iris de ese día. Le pareció recordar haber visto a Quione entrar con la hoja en su habitación esa tarde.

Pero en el preciso instante en que entró por la puerta, se materia lizó la señora Hestia,

como salida de ninguna parte, y le cogió el brazo.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder! -le dijo.

Piper la miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

-¿Cómo ha dicho?

La señora Hestia le tironeó la manga por el codo.

-Ven conmigo.

Piper se dejó llevar los tres tramos de escalera hasta su habitación, un diminuto cuarto

metido bajo el alero. La señora Hestia actuaba de modo muy peculiar, pero ella le dio el

gusto y la siguió. El ama de llaves siempre la trataba con excepcional amabilidad, aun cuando

estaba claro que Medea desaprobaba eso.

-Tienes que desvestirte -le dijo la señora Hestia al coger el pomo de la puerta.

-¿Qué?

-Tenemos que darnos prisa.

-Pero, señora Hestia... -se le cortó la voz y se quedó mirando boquiabierta la escena

que tenía lugar en su dormitorio.

En el centro había una bañera, humeante del vapor de agua caliente, y las tres criadas

estaban ocupadísimas alrededor. Una estaba vaciando un cubo de agua caliente en la bañera, otra estaba tratando de abrir la cerradura de un arcón de aspecto misterioso, y la otra sostenía una toalla, diciendo:

-¡Deprisa! ¡Deprisa!

Piper las miró a todas, desconcertada.

-¿Qué pasa?

La señora Hestia se giró a mirarla y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Tú, señorita Piper McLean, vas a ir al baile de máscaras.

Una hora después, Piper estaba transformada. El arcón contenía vestidos de la difunta

madre del conde. Todos eran anticuados, de cincuenta años atrás, pero eso no importaba. Era un baile de máscaras; nadie esperaba que los trajes fueran de la última moda.

Al fondo del arcón habían encontrado un precioso vestido de brillante seda color plata,

con un ceñido corpiño con incrustaciones de perla y el tipo de falda acampanada sobre enaguas que fuera tan popular el siglo anterior. Piper se sintió como una princesa con sólo tocarlo.

Tenía un cierto olor rancio por haber estado años en el arcón, y una de las criadas lo sacudió para airearlo y lo roció con un poco de agua de rosas.

La habían bañado, perfumado y peinado, e incluso una de las criadas le aplicó un poco

de pintalabios.

-No se lo diga a la señorita Quione -le susurró mientras se lo aplicaba-. Lo cogí de su

colección.

-Ooooh, mirad -exclamó la señora Hestia-. Encontré unos guantes a juego.

Piper levantó la vista y la vio sosteniendo un par de guantes largos hasta el codo

-Mire -dijo, cogiendo uno de los guantes y examinándolo-. El blasón Penwood. Y lleva

un monograma, justo en el borde.

La señora Hestia le dio la vuelta al que tenía en la mano.

-"S", "L", "S". Sara Louisa Gunningworth. Tu abuela.

Piper la miró sorprendida. La señora Hestia nunca se había referido al conde como a

su padre. Jamás nadie en Penwood Park había reconocido con palabras sus lazos sanguíneos con la familia Gunningworth.

-Bueno, pues, es tu abuela -afirmó la señora Hestia-. Todos hemos bailado en torno al

tema durante mucho tiempo. Es un crimen que a Quione y a Posy se las trate como a las hijas

de la casa y que tú, la verdadera hija del conde, tengas que barrer y servir como una criada.

Las tres criadas asintieron, expresando su acuerdo.

-Por una vez -continuó la señora Hestia-, por una sola noche, serás tú la reina del

baile.

Sonriendo, hizo girar a Piper hasta dejarla de frente ante el espejo.

Piper retuvo el aliento.

-¿Esa soy yo?

La señora Hestia asintió, con los ojos sospechosamente brillantes.

-Estás preciosa, cariño -susurró.

Piper levantó lentamente una mano para tocarse el pelo.

-¡No lo chafes! -gritó una de las criadas.

-No lo chafaré -prometió Piper, con los labios temblorosos al sonreír, a la vez que

trataba de impedir que le saliera una lágrima. Le habían puesto un toque de brillantes polvos en

el pelo, por lo que toda ella brillaba como una princesa de cuento de hadas. Le habían recogido los rizos castaño oscuro en lo alto de la cabeza, en una especie de moño suelto, dejando caer una gruesa guedeja a lo largo del cuello. Su ojos, antes verde musgo con los años se habían vuelto cambiantes como caleidoscopios, es decir, cambiaban de color, constantemente, y ahora brillaban con la más pura alegría.

Aunque ella sospechó que el brillo tenía más que ver con las lágrimas no derramadas

que con cualquier otra cosa.

-Ésta es tu máscara -dijo enérgicamente la señora Hestia. Era un antifaz, del tipo que

se ata atrás, por lo que Piper no tendría que ocupar una mano en sostenerlo-. Ahora sólo nos

falta un par de zapatos.

Piper miró pesarosa sus zapatos de trabajo, prácticos y feos, que estaban en un rincón.

-No tengo nada adecuado para estas elegancias -dijo.

La criada que le había pintado los labios levantó un par de delicados zapatos blancos.

-Del ropero de Quione -declaró.

Piper metió el pie derecho en el zapato correspondiente y lo sacó con la misma

rapidez.

-Demasiado grande -dijo, mirando a la señora Hestia-. No podría caminar con ellos.

-Ve a buscar un par en el ropero de Posy -dijo la señora Gibbons a la criada.

-Son más grandes aún -repuso Piper-. Lo sé. He limpiado muchas marcas de rozaduras

en ellos.

La señora Hestia exhaló un largo suspiro.

-No hay nada que hacer ahí, entonces. Tendremos que asaltar la colección de Medea.

Piper se estremeció. La idea de caminar a cualquier parte con los pies metidos en

zapatos de Medea le producía repelús. Pero era eso o ir descalza, y no creía que los pies

descalzos fueran aceptables en un elegante baile de máscaras de Londres.

A los pocos minutos volvió la criada con un par de zapatos de satén blanco, cosidos con

hilo de plata y adornados con unas preciosas rosetas de diamantes falsos.

Piper seguía sintiendo aprensión por usar zapatos de Medea, pero de todos modos

se puso uno. Le calzaban a la perfección.

-Y son a juego también -dijo una de las criadas señalando las puntadas en hilo de

plata-. Como si estuvieran hechos para el vestido.

-No tenemos tiempo para admirar zapatos -dijo repentinamente la señora Hestia -.

Ahora escucha atentamente las instrucciones. El cochero ha vuelto de ir a dejar a la condesa y las niñas, y te llevará a la casa Grace. Pero tiene que estar esperando fuera cuando ellas deseen marcharse, lo cual significa que tienes que salir de ahí a medianoche, y ni un solo segundo más tarde. ¿Entiendes?

Piper asintió y miró el reloj de la pared. Eran algo pasadas las nueve, lo que significaba que podría permanecer más de dos horas en el baile.

-Gracias -susurró-. Oh, muchísimas gracias.

La señora Hestia se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-Tú pásalo bien, cariño. Eso es el el único agradecimiento que necesito.

Piper volvió a mirar el reloj. Dos horas.

Dos horas que tendría que hacer durar toda una vida.


	3. Conociendo a mí príncipe

**Salut ça va! Me's amis! Je vous apporte un nouveau chapitre de leur adaptation préférée ! Profitez, allégée et plus correct commentaire ou je va se fâcher. Esto se traduce en Hola! Mis amigos! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de su adaptación favorita, disfruten, lean y más les vale comentar o me voy a enojar! ㈶5**

* * *

Los Grace son una familia realmente única. Seguro que no hay nadie en Londres que no sepa que el parecido entre ellos es extraornario.  
Son 8 hermanos Perseus, Jason, Connor, Sadie, Zia, Jazmin, Leo y Hazel.  
Se diferencian por el cabello y los ojos, pero las facciones son exactamente las mismas, todo el que haya conocido a un Grace conoce a la familia entera.  
Ecos de Sociedad de Lady Iris, 2 de junio de 1815.

Jason Grace era el segundo de ocho hermanos, pero a veces tenía la impresión de que fueran cien.  
Ese baile en que tanto había insistido su madre tenía que ser disfraces, por lo tanto se había puesto obedientemente un antiz negro, pero todos sabían quién era, o más bien todos casi sabían.  
¡Un Grace!», exclamarían dando palmadas alegremente. «Tú tienes que ser un Grace!» «¡Un Grace! Soy capaz de conocer a un Grace donde sea.»  
Jason era un Grace, sí, y si bien no había ninguna otra familia a la que deseara pertenecer, a veces deseaba que lo consideraran menos un Grace y más él mismo.  
Justo cuando estaba pensando eso, pasó por su lado una mujer de edad algo indefinida disfrazada de pastora.  
-¡Un Grace! -gorjeó-. Reconocería esas facciones en cualquier parte, aún bajo el antifaz. ¿Cuál eres? No, no lo digas, déjame adivinar. No eres el vizconde porque acabo de verlo. Tienes que ser el Número Dos o el Número Tres.  
Jason la miró imperturbable.  
-¿Cuál eres? ¿El Número Dos o el Número Tres?  
-Dos -dijo él entre dientes.  
Ella juntó las manos.  
-¡Eso fue lo que pensé! Ah, tengo que encontrar a Portia. Le dije que eras el Número Dos...  
Jason estuvo a punto de gruñir.  
-... pero ella dijo no, es el menor, pero yo...  
Jasin sintió la repentina necesidad de alejarse. O se alejaba o mataba a esa boba gritona, y habiendo tantos testigos, ciertamente no saldría impune.  
-Si me disculpa -dijo lisamente-. Veo a una persona con la que debo hablar.  
Era mentira, pero qué importaba. Después de hacer una seca inclinación de la cabeza ante la vieja pastora, caminó en línea recta hacia la puerta lateral del salón, ansioso por escapar de la multitud y esconderse en el estudio de su hermano, donde podría encontrar un poco de bendito silencio y tranquilidad y tal vez una copa de buen coñac.  
\- ¡Jason!  
Condenación. Había estado a punto de lograr escapar. Levantó la vista y vio a su madre caminando a toda prisa hacia él. Llevaba un traje de estilo isabelino. Suponía que su intención había sido disfrazarse de un personaje de Shakespeare, pero por su vida que no tenía idea de cuál.  
-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, madre? Y no me digas «Baila con Hermione Smythe-Smith».  
La última vez que bailé con ella casi perdí tres dedos de los pies.  
-No pensaba pedirte nada de ese tipo -contestó Violet-. Te iba a pedir que bailaras con Clarise la Rue.  
-Ten piedad, madre -gimió él-. Es peor aún.  
-No te pido que te cases con la muchachita. Sólo que bailes con ella.  
Jason reprimió un gemido. Prudence Featherington, si bien una persona "simpática" en esencia, tenía el cerebro del tamaño de un guisante, y una risa tan irritante que había visto a hombres adultos huir con las manos en los oídos.  
-Te diré qué -propuso en tono halagador-, bailaré con Penelope Featherington si tú mantienes a raya a Clarisw.  
-Eso me va bien -dijo Violet, asintiendo con aire satisfecho, causándole la deprimente sensación de que su intención había sido desde el principio hacerlo bailar con Penelope-. Está allí, junto a la mesa de la limonada -añadió-, vestida de duende, pobrecilla. El color le sienta bien, pero alguien debería acompañar a su madre la próxima vez que se aventuren a visitar a la modista. No logro imaginar un disfraz más desafortunado.  
-Está claro que aún no has visto a la sirena -susurró Jason.  
Ella le golpeó ligeramente el brazo.  
-No te burles de las invitadas.  
-Pero es que lo ponen tan fácil.  
-Me voy a buscar a tu hermana -dijo ella después de dirigirle una seria mirada de advertencia.  
-¿A cuál?  
-A una de las que no están casadas -repuso Violet descaradamente-. Puede que el vizconde Guelph esté interesado en esa muchacha escocesa, pero aún no están comprometidos.  
En silencio jason le deseó suerte a Guelph. El pobre hombre la necesitaría.  
-Y gracias por bailar con Penelope.  
Él medio le sonrió irónico. Los dos sabían que esas palabras no eran un agradecimiento sino un recordatorio.  
Cruzándose de brazos en una postura un tanto severa, estuvo un momento observando alejarse a su madre; finalmente hizo una larga inspiración y se giró para dirigirse a la mesa de la limonada. Adoraba a su madre, Violet, con locura, pero tratándose de la vida social de sus hijos ella pecaba por el lado de la intromisión. Y si había algo que la molestaba más aún que la soltería de su hijo, era ver la cara triste de una jovencita cuando nadie la invitaba a bailar. En consecuencia, él se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la pista de baile, a veces con jovencitas con las que ella quería que se casara, pero con más frecuencia con aquellas feas a las que nadie miraba.  
De los dos tipos de muchachas, él creía preferir a las feúchas. Las jovencitas populares tendían a ser superficiales y, para ser franco, un pelín aburridas.  
Su madre siempre le había tenido una especial simpatía a Penelope Featherington, que estaba en su... frunció el ceño, ¿su tercera temporada? Tenía que ser la tercera, y sin ninguna perspectiva de matrimonio a la vista. Ah, bueno, bien podría cumplir con su deber. Penelope era una joven bastante simpática, con personalidad y una inteligencia decente. Algún día encontraría marido. No sería él, lógicamente, y con toda sinceridad, tal vez no sería ninguno de sus conocidos, pero seguro que encontraría a alguien.  
Suspirando echó a andar hacia la mesa de la limonada. Prácticamente sentía en la boca el sabor meloso y maduro de ese coñac, pero un vaso de limonada lo ayudaría a salir del apuro por un rato.  
-¡Señorita Featherington! -exclamó, y trató de no estremecerse al ver volverse a las tres señoritas Featherington. Con una sonrisa que sabía era muy, muy débil, añadió-. Esto...  
Penelope, quise decir.  
Desde unos quince palmos de distancia, Penelope le sonrió de oreja a oreja, y él recordó que le caía muy bien Penelope Featherington. En realidad, no se la consideraría tan poco atractiva si no estuviera siempre acompañada por sus desafortunadas hermanas, las que fácilmente podían hacer desear a un hombre coger un barco rumbo a Australia.  
Casi había salvado la distancia que los separaba cuando oyó detrás de él un ronco murmullo de susurros que se iba propagando por el salón de baile. Debía continuar caminando para acabar de una vez con ese baile obligado, pero, misericordia, Señor, su curiosidad pudo más y se giró a mirar.  
Y se encontró mirando a una mujer que tenía que ser la más impresionante que había visto en toda su vida.  
Ni siquiera sabía si era hermosa. Su cabello era de un castaño oscuro bastante corriente, y con su antifaz bien atado detrás de la cabeza, no le veía ni la mitad de la cara.  
Pero había algo en ella que más o menos lo hipnotizaba. Era su sonrisa, la forma de sus ojos, su prestancia, su manera de mirar el salón de baile como si jamás hubiera tenido una visión más gloriosa que la de los tontos miembros de la alta sociedad, todos vestidos con ridículos disfraces.  
Su belleza irradiaba de dentro.  
Brillaba. Resplandecía.  
Era una mujer absolutamente radiante, y de pronto Jason comprendió que eso se debía a que parecía condenadamente feliz. Feliz de estar donde estaba, feliz de ser quien era.  
Feliz de una manera que él escasamente recordaba. La suya era una buena vida, cierto,  
tal vez incluso una vida fabulosa. Tenía siete hermanos maravillosos, una madre amorosa, y veintenas de amigos. Pero esa mujer...  
Esa mujer conocía la dicha.  
Y él tenía que conocerla a ella.  
Olvidado de Penelope, se abrió paso por entre la muchedumbre hasta encontrarse a unos pocos pasos de ella. Otros tres caballeros habían llegado antes a su destino y en ese momento estaban derramando sobre ella elogios y halagos. Él la observó con interés; ella no reaccionaba como habría reaccionado ninguna de las mujeres que conocía.  
No actuaba con coquetería; tampoco actuaba como si supusiera que se merecía los elogios. Su actitud no era tímida, afectada, maliciosa ni irónica, ni ninguna de esas cosas que se pueden esperar de una mujer.  
Simplemente sonreía. Una ancha sonrisa, en realidad. Él suponía que los cumplidos producirían una cierta cantidad de felicidad a la receptora, pero jamás había visto a una mujer que reaccionara con una alegría tan pura, tan auténtica.  
Avanzó otro paso. Deseaba esa alegría para él.  
-Disculpadme, señores, pero la dama ya me ha prometido a mí este baile -mintió.  
Los agujeros del antifaz de ella eran bastante amplios y él la vio agrandar los ojos y luego entrecerrarlos con unas arruguitas en las cumisuras, como si se sintiera divertida. Le tendió la mano, retándola a contradecirlo.  
Pero ella le sonrió, con una ancha y radiante sonrisa que le perforó la piel y fue a tocarle directamente el alma. Ella puso la mano en la de él y sólo entonces él cayó en la cuenta de que había estado reteniendo el aliento.  
-¿Tiene permiso para bailar el vals? -le susurró cuando iban llegando a la pista de baile.  
Ella negó con la cabeza.  
-No bailo.  
\- Bromea.  
-Pues no. La verdad es que -acercó un poco la cara a él y con un atisbo de sonrisa,  
continuó-: no sé bailar.  
Él la miró sorprendido. Ella caminaba con un donaire innato; además, ¿qué dama de buena crianza podía llegar a esa edad sin haber aprendido a bailar?  
-Entonces sólo hay una cosa que hacer -musitó-. Yo le enseñaré.  
Ella agrandó los ojos, abrió la boca y dejó escapar una risa de sorpresa.  
-¿Qué es lo que le parece tan divertido? -preguntó él, tratando de hacer serio su tono.  
Ella le sonrió, con ese tipo de sonrisa que se esperaría de un compañero de colegio, no de una damita en su primer baile. Sin dejar de sonreír, ella le dijo:  
-Incluso yo sé que no se dan clases de baile en un baile.  
\- ¿Qué quiere decir, me pregunto, ese «incluso yo»?  
Ella guardó silencio.  
-Entonces tendré que aprovechar la ventaja y obligarla a obedecer.  
-¿Obligarme?  
Pero eso lo dijo sonriendo, haciéndole comprender que no estaba ofendida.  
-Sería muy poco caballeroso de mi parte permitir que continúe esta lamentable -¿Lamentable, dice?  
Él se encogió de hombros.  
-Una hermosa dama que no sabe bailar. Me parece un crimen, es antinatural.  
-Si le permito enseñarme...  
-Cuando me permita enseñarle...  
-Si le permito enseñarme, ¿dónde me dará la clase?  
Jason alzó el mentón y paseó la vista por el salón. No le resultaba difícil ver por encima de las cabezas de los invitados; con su altura de más de metro ochenta, era uno de los hombres más altos del salón.  
-Nos retiraremos a la terraza -dijo finalmente.  
-¿La terraza? -repitió ella-. ¿No estará terriblemente atestada? Es una noche calurosa.  
-No, la terraza privada -susurró él acercándosele más.  
-¿La terraza privada, dice? ¿Y cómo sabe de la existencia de una terraza privada?  
Jason la miró fijamente, conmocionado. ¿Era posible que ella no supiera quién era él? Su opinión de sí mismo no era tan elevada como para suponer que todo Londres conociera su identidad. Sencillamente era un Grece, y si una persona conocía a un Grace, por lo general eso significaba que era capaz de reconocer a otro. Y puesto que no había nadie en Londres que no se hubiera cruzado con uno u otro Grace, a él lo reconocían en todas partes.  
Aun cuando, pensó pesaroso, ese reconocimiento fuera simplemente como el «Número Dos».  
-No ha contestado mi pregunta -le recordó la dama misteriosa.  
-¿Sobre la terraza privada? -Levantó su mano hasta sus labios y besó la fina seda del guante-. Limitémonos a decir que tengo mis métodos.  
Ella pareció indecisa, de modo que le tironeó la mano, acercándola más, no más de una pulgada, pero en cierto modo tuvo la impresión de que ella estaba a sólo la distancia de un beso.  
-Venga -dijo-. Baile conmigo.  
Ella avanzó un paso y en ese instante él supo que su vida había cambiado para siempre.  
Piper no lo vio cuando entró en el salón, pero percibió magia en el aire, y cuando él apareció ante ella, como un príncipe encantado de un cuento de niños, sin saber cómo, tuvo la clara sensación de que él era el motivo de que ella se hubiera introducido furtivamente en el baile.  
Era alto, y su rostro, lo que dejaba ver el antifaz, era muy hermoso; unos labios con una pequeña cicatriz, que insinuaban ironía y sonrisas, y una piel tersa, muy ligeramente ensombrecida por una barba de un día. Su cabello era de un exquisito color rubio, al que la parpadeante luz de las velas daba unos visos rojizos.  
La gente parecía saber quién era; observó que cuando él avanzaba, los invitados se hacían a un lado para dejarle paso. Y cuando mintió tan descaradamente asegurando que ella le había prometido ese baile, los demás hombres aceptaron y se apartaron.  
Era apuesto y fuerte, y por esa única noche, era de ella.  
Cuando el reloj diera las doce de la noche, ella volvería a su monótona y penosa vida de trabajo, de remendar, lavar y atender a todos los deseos de Medea. ¿Tan malo era desear esa embriagadora noche de magia y amor?  
Se sentía como una princesa, una princesa temeraria, de modo que cuando él la invitó a bailar, ella colocó su mano en la de él. Y aunque sabía que toda esa noche era una mentira, que ella era la hija bastarda de un noble y la doncella de una condesa, que su vestido era prestado y sus zapatos prácticamente robados, nada de eso pareció importar cuando se entrelazaron sus dedos con los de él.  
Por unas pocas horas al menos podía simular que ese caballero era «su» caballero y que a partir de ese momento su vida cambiaría para siempre.  
No era otra cosa que un sueño, pero hacía tantísimo tiempo que no se permitía soñar...  
Arrojando lejos toda prudencia, le permitió conducirla fuera del salón de baile. Él caminaba rápido, aun cuando tenía que abrirse paso por en medio de la vibrante muchedumbre, y se sorprendió riendo mientras trotaba detrás de él -¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que siempre se está riendo de mí? -le preguntó él,  
deteniéndose un instante al llegar al corredor contiguo al salón.  
Ella volvió a reír; no pudo evitarlo.  
-Me siento feliz -contestó, y se encogió de hombros, indecisa-. Estoy muy feliz por estar aquí.  
-¿Y eso por qué? Un baile como este tiene que ser una rutina para una dama como usted.  
Piper sonrió. Si él la creía miembro de la alta sociedad, una graduada de muchos bailes y fiestas, quería decir que estaba representando su papel a la perfección.  
Él le tocó la comisura de la boca.  
-Siempre está sonriendo -musitó.  
-Me gusta sonreír.  
La mano de él encontró su cintura y la acercó más. La distancia entre sus cuerpos seguía siendo respetable, pero la mayor cercanía le quitó el aliento a ella.  
-Me gusta verla sonreír -dijo él.  
Esas palabras las dijo en voz baja y seductora, pero ella notó algo extrañamente ronco en su voz y casi se permitió creer que él lo decía en serio, que ella no era simplemente una mera conquista de esa noche.  
Pero antes de que pudiera contestar sonó una voz acusadora en la puerta que daba al salón.  
-¡Ahí estás!  
A Piper le dio un vuelco el estómago y le subió hasta la garganta. La habían descubierto. La arrojarían a la calle y al día siguiente tal vez la meterían en prisión por haber robado los zapatos de Medea y...  
Y el hombre que había hablado ya estaba a su lado y le estaba diciendo a su misterioso caballero:  
-Madre te ha andado buscando por todas partes. Te escabulliste de tu baile con Penelope y yo tuve que ocupar tu lugar.  
-Lo siento mu…  
-Excelente -dijo Jason.  
-Yo solo frente a tantas lobas...  
-¿Lobas? -repitió Piper.  
-Damitas muy cotizadas para esposas -aclaró Connor-. Una manada de lobas hambrientas,  
todas ellas. A excepción de la presente, lógicamente.  
Piper creyó mejor no explicar que ella no era de ningún modo una «damita cotizada».  
-Nada le gustaría más a mi madre... -empezó Connor. Jason lo interrumpió con un gemido.  
-... que ver casado a mi querido hermano mayor -terminó Connor. Guardó silencio un instante como para sopesar sus palabras-: Con la excepción tal vez de verme casado a mí.  
-Aunque sólo sea para que dejes la casa -añadió Jason, sarástico.  
Esta vez Piper sí emitió una risita.  
-Pero claro, él es considerablemente más viejo -continuó Colin-, así que tal vez deberíamos enviarlo a él primero a la horca, eh... es decir, al altar.  
-¿Tienes algún buen argumento? -gruñó Jason.  
-No, ninguno -reconoció Connor-. Pero claro, nunca lo tengo.  
-Dice la verdad -afirmó Jason mirando a Piper.  
-Así pues -dijo Connor a Piper haciendo un grandioso gesto con el brazo-. ¿Tendrá piedad de mi pobre y sufriente madre y llevará a mi querido hermano por el pasillo?  
-Bueno, no me lo ha pedido -contestó ella, tratando de entrar en con humor del momento.  
-¿Cuánto has bebido? -gruñó Jason.  
-¿Yo? -preguntó Piper.  
-Él.  
-Nada en absoluto -repuso Connor alegremente-, pero estoy pensando seriamente en remediar eso. En realidad, eso podría ser lo único que me haga soportable esta velada.  
-Si la búsqueda de bebida te aleja de mi presencia, ciertamente eso será lo único que me haga soportable esta noche a mí -dijo Jason.  
Connor sonrió de oreja a oreja, les hizo un saludo cuadrándose, y se alejó.  
-Es agradable ver a dos hermanos que se quieren tanto -comentó Piper.  
Jason, que estaba mirando con expresión amenazadora hacia la puerta por donde acababa de desaparecer su hermano, volvió bruscamente la atención hacia ella.  
-¿A eso le llama quererse?  
Piper pensó en Quione y Posy, que vivían insultándose, y no en broma.  
-Sí -afirmó-. Es evidente que usted daría su vida por él. Y él por usted.  
-Supongo que tiene razón -dijo él, con un suspiro de hastío, y luego estropeó el efecto sonriendo-. Por mucho que me duela reconocerlo. -Apoyó la espalda en la pared y se cruzó de brazos, adoptando un aspecto terriblemente sofisticado y educado-. Dígame, entonces, ¿tiene hermanos?  
Piper reflexionó un momento y luego contestó decidida:  
\- No.  
Él alzó una ceja en un arco extrañamente arrogante, y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.  
-Encuentro bastante curioso que haya tardado tanto en decidir la respuesta a esa pregunta. Yo diría que tendría que ser muy fácil encontrar la respuesta.  
Piper desvió la mirada un momento. No quería que él viera la pena que sin duda se reflejaría en sus ojos. Siempre había deseado tener una familia. En realidad no había nada en la vida que hubiera deseado más. Su padre jamás la reconoció como a su hija, ni siquiera en la intimidad, y su madre murió al nacer ella. Medea la trataba como a la peste, y ciertamente Quiione y Posy jamás habían sido hermanas para ella. De tanto en tanto Posy se portaba como una amiga, pero incluso ella se pasaba la mayor parte del día pidiéndole que le remendara un vestido, le arreglara el pelo o le limpiara unos zapatos.  
Y dicha sea la verdad, aun cuando Posy le pedía las cosas, no se las ordenaba, como hacían su hermana y su madre, ella no tenía precisamente la opción de negarse.  
-Soy hija única -dijo finalmente.  
-Y eso es todo lo que va a decir sobre el tema -musitó Jason.  
-Y eso es todo lo que voy a decir sobre el tema -convino ella.  
-Muy bien -dijo él sonriendo, con esa perezosa sonrisa masculina-. ¿Qué me está permitido preguntar, entonces?  
-La verdad, nada.  
-¿Nada de nada?  
-Supongo que podría sentirme inducida a decirle que mi color preferido es el verde,  
pero aparte de eso no le daré ninguna pista sobre mi identidad.  
-¿Por qué tantos secretos?  
-Si contestara a eso -repuso ella con una sonrisa enigmática, realmente entusiasmada con su papel de misteriosa desconocida-, eso sería el fin de mis secretos, ¿verdad?  
Él se le acercó muy, muy ligeramente.  
-Siempre podría crearse más secretos.  
Piper retrocedió un paso. La mirada de él se había tornado ardiente, y ella había oído bastantes conversaciones en el cuarto de los criados para saber lo que significaba eso. Por emocionante que fuera eso, no era tan osada como simulaba ser.  
-Toda esta velada ya es suficiente secreto -dijo.  
-Entonces pregúnteme algo. Yo no tengo ningún secreto.  
Ella agrandó los ojos.  
-¿Ninguno? ¿De veras? ¿No tiene secretos todo el mundo?  
-Yo no. Mi vida es absolutamente vulgar.  
-Eso sí que me cuesta creerlo.  
-Es cierto -dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros-. Jamás he seducido a una inocente, y ni siquiera a una mujer casada. No tengo deudas de juego, y mis padres eran absolutamente fieles entre ellos.  
Lo cual quería decir que no era un hijo bastardo, pensó ella. Al pensar eso se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Y no porque él fuera legitímo, no, sino porque comprendió que él jamás la buscaría a ella, al menos no de la manera honorable, si llegaba a enterarse de que ella no lo era.  
-No me ha hecho ninguna pregunta -le recordó él.  
Ella pestañeó sorprendida. No se le había ocurrido que hablara en serio.  
-M-muy bien -medio tartamudeó, cogida con la guardia baja-. ¿Cuál es su color preferido?  
-¿Y va a despercidiar su pregunta con eso? -sonrió él.  
-¿Sólo puedo hacer una pregunta?  
-Más que justo, puesto que usted no me concede ninguna. -Acercó más la cara, con sus brillantes ojos azules-. Y la respuesta es el azul.  
-¿Por qué?  
-¿Por qué? -repitió él.  
-Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Por el mar? ¿ Por el cielo? ¿O tal vez porque sencillamente le gusta?  
Jason la miró con curiosidad. Sí que era una pregunta muy rara ésa, por qué su color preferido era el azul. Cualquier otra persona habría aceptado la respuesta azul y ya está. Pero esa mujer, cuyo nombre todavía ignoraba, quería ahondar más, pasar de los cuáles a los por qués.  
-¿Es pintora? -le preguntó.  
Ella negó con la cabeza.  
-Sólo curiosa.  
-¿Por qué su color preferido es el verde?  
Ella suspiró y en sus ojos brilló la nostalgia.  
-La hierba, supongo, y tal vez las hojas de los árboles. Pero principalmente la hierba. La sensación que produce cuando uno corre descalzo en verano. El olor que despide después de que los jardineros la han recortado dejándola pareja con sus guadañas.  
-¿Qué tiene que ver el olor y la sensación que produce la hierba con el color?  
-Nada, supongo. Y tal vez todo. Verá, yo vivía en el campo...  
Se interrumpió bruscamente. No había sido su intención decirle ni siquiera eso, pero bueno, qué mal podía haber en que él supiera ese detalle inocente.  
-¿Y era más feliz ahí? -preguntó él dulcemente.  
Ella asintió, sintiendo un tímido revuelo de rubor en la piel, producido por un nuevo conocimiento. Seguro que lady Iris nunca había tenido una conversación con Jason Grace acerca de cosas más profundas, porque jamás había escrito que él era el hombre más perspicaz de Londres. Cuando él la miraba a los ojos, tenía la curiosa sensación de que le veía hasta el alma.  
-Entonces debe de gustarle pasear por el parque -dijo él.  
-Sí -mintió ella.  
Jamás tenía tiempo para ir al parque. Medea ni siquiera le daba un día libre, como a los demás criados.  
-Tendremos que hacer un paseo juntos -dijo él.  
Piper evadió la respuesta, recordándole:  
-Aún no me ha dicho por qué el azul es su color preferido.  
Él ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos, justo lo suficiente para darle a entender que había notado su evasiva. Pero dijo:  
-No lo sé. Tal vez, como a usted, me recuerda algo que echo de menos. Hay un lago en Aubrey Hall, donde me crié, en Kent. Pero el agua siempre está más gris que azul.  
-Probablemente refleja el cielo -comentó ella.  
-Que la mayor parte del tiempo está más gris que azul -observó él, riendo-. Tal vez eso es lo que echo en falta: cielos azules y luz del sol.  
-Si no lloviera, esto no sería Inglaterra -repuso ella sonriendo.  
-Una vez fui a Italia. Allí siempre había sol.  
-Un verdadero cielo.  
-Eso diría uno, pero me sorprendí echando de menos la lluvia.  
-No me lo puedo creer -exclamó ella, riendo-. Y a mí que me parece que me he pasado la mitad de mi vida mirando por la ventana y gruñéndole a la lluvia.  
-Si no hubiera lluvia, la echaría de menos.  
Piper se puso pensativa. ¿Había cosas en su vida que echaría de menos si desaparecieran? No echaría de menos a Medea, eso seguro, y tampoco a Quione. Tal vez echaría de menos a Posy, y ciertamente echaría de menos el sol que entraba por la ventana de su cuarto del ático por las mañanas. Echaría de menos las risas y bromas de los criados y que en tanto en tanto la incluyeran en la diversión, aun sabiendo que era la hija bastarda del difunto conde.  
Pero no iba a echar en falta esas cosas, ni siquiera tendría la oportunidad de echarlas de menos, porque no iba a irse a ninguna parte. Después de esa noche, de esa increíble, maravillosa y mágica noche, volvería a su vida de siempre.  
Pensaba que si fuera más fuerte, más valiente, se habría marchado de la casa Penwood hacía años. Pero ¿eso le habría cambiado en algo la vida? Bien que no le gustaba vivir con Medea, pero marcharse no mejoraría su vida. Tal vez le habría gustado ser una institutriz, y sin duda estaba bien cualificada para ese trabajo, pero esos empleos eran escasos para mujeres sin recomendaciones, y estaba clarísimo que Medea no le daría ninguna.  
-Está muy callada -dijo Jason dulcemente.  
-Estaba pensando.  
-¿En qué?  
-En lo que echaría de menos y no echaría de menos si mi vida cambiara drásticamente.  
La mirada de él se intensificó.  
-¿Y supone que va a cambiar drásticamente?  
Ella negó con la cabeza y trató de eliminar la tristeza de su voz al contestar:  
\- No.  
-¿Y desea que cambie? -dijo él en voz muy baja, casi en un susurro.  
-Sí -suspiró ella, y añadió, sin poder contenerse-: Oh, sí.  
Él le cogió las manos, las llevó hasta sus labios y le besó suavemente cada una.  
-Entonces comenzaremos inmediatamente -prometió-. Y mañana estará transformada.  
-Esta noche estoy transformada -susurró ella-. Mañana ya habré desaparecido.  
Jason la atrajo hacia él y depositó el más suavísimo y fugaz beso en su frente.  
-Entonces tenemos que envolver toda una vida en esta noche.


End file.
